


Love is Contagious

by OTP_Obsessed



Category: McDanno - Fandom
Genre: Hawaii Five-0 Big Bang, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTP_Obsessed/pseuds/OTP_Obsessed
Summary: When Danny asks Steve to pick up Charlie from school, Steve catches a new strain of flu, immune to any current vaccines. Unfortunately, this means that Danny must quarantine himself with Steve in order to keep from spreading the virus to anyone on the team. But, how will being stuck in quarantine for a week affect their relationship?(This work does not follow any storyline from the show. The timeline of this work does take place after 9x12, or at any time during Season 10. However, the specific story is of my own creation. I hope you enjoy.)
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 9
Kudos: 93





	Love is Contagious

A quiet day on the island left a slow workday for Five-O, which gave Steve time to go over some old, unsolved HPD case files. Except that was a hard task to accomplish with Tani and Junior cuddled together on the couch in his office, giggling and making out while they watched a movie on Junior's laptop. 

Steve tried to focus on the files but their many violations of PDA weren't easy to ignore. And, unconsciously, ended up starring at them long enough that it caught Tani's attention. Giggling, she asked, "Earth to McGarrett?" 

"Hmm?" Steve said, returning to reality. 

"We're not bothering you are we?" Tani asked. "Because we would go hang out in my office but there's no couch in there, so..." 

"What? No. I completely forgot you two were even there," Steve said, deceivingly. "Carry on." 

"Okay," Tani chuckled before returning to Junior's arms. 

Steve rolled his eyes and tried to return his focus back on the files. But was soon interrupted again by a call from Danny on his phone. Steve smiled, taking the phone in his hand, and went to answer but stopped when he heard Junior and Tani giggling again. He sighed and rolled his eyes. Then, answered the call. "Hey, Partner. How'd Gracie's college search go?" he asked, huffing out of the office for quiet. "Did she find one she liked?" 

"She found three, actually," Danny replied. "Unfortunately all of which will put me in debt until I die. But, thankfully, at the price they're wanting, the education she'll be getting, she should be able to get a job that will be able to pay me back by the time I'm eighty." 

"That's college, Danny," Steve chuckled. He looked to his watch, then, asked, "Have you guys landed yet? Or do you need me to pick up Charlie after school again?" 

"Actually, that's why I'm calling," Danny said. "We are on our way back now and the flight is on time but I just got a call from Charlie's school. His class is being let out early. I guess they had a few kids sent home sick and they dont want any other kids infected. Would you be willing to go pick him up for me and keep him with you until we get back? I'd ask Rachel but she's not answering." 

"Of course, no problem," Steve replied. "Anything to get me away from Romeo and Juliet." 

"Tani and Junior using your office again?" Danny asked. 

"Since we got in this morning," Steve sighed, staring at the couple through his glass window. "They're on their third movie." 

"Good luck with that," Danny snickered. "Charlie is waiting in Mrs. Bush's class when you get there." 

"Copy that," Steve said, hanging up. He watched Tani and Junior for another moment. Then, rolled his eyes in disgust before hurrying out if the office. 

*****

Steve arrived outside of Leward Academy a few moments later. He made his way to the front door and pushed the intercom buzzer. Then, he went to open the door, as if by reflex, like all the other times he picked up Charlie, only this time the door remained looked. Steve peaked through the glass and discovered the problem: There was a brand new receptionist at the desk. That's why he wasn't let right in. 

Steve tried the buzzer again. The new receptionist looked up from her work and turned towards Steve. Steve smiled at her, through the glass, and waved at her. She smirked, slightly, and pushed a button on her desk. The intercom clicked on and Steve finally matched her voice to her face. "Hi, can I help you?" she asked, greeting him.

Steve smiled and replied back, holding up his badge, "Hi. My I'm Steve McGarrett with Five-O. My partner is Danny Williams, Charlie William's father? He was told Charlie's class was let out early and to come pick him up. Unfortunately, he's on a plane with his daughter, so he asked me to come pick up Charlie." 

"You said, McGarrett?" the receptionist asked, checking through a binder on her desk. 

"That's right," Steve replied, confused. 

The receptionist looked back at him and pressed the button on her desk. "I'm sorry, Sir, but you're not listed as a guardian so I cannot allow you to pick up Charlie without at least twenty-four hour notice from the child's parents," the receptionist informed him. 

Steve pushed the intercom button and smiled, a bit irritated. "I'm sorry," he said. "I don't mean to be rude because I can see you're new and don't want to step on anybody's toes but, I pick up Charlie all the time. Is Principal Lewis in?" 

"I'm sorry, she's in a meeting," the receptionist replied. 

"Right," Steve sighed. Then, he raised a halting finger at the receptionist and pulled out his phone to confirm this. When she greeted him, he smirked and said, "Hi Martha, it's Steve. I'm here to pick up Charlie but I'm having a bit of trouble getting into your front desk." He listened to her response, then, smiled, and said, "Yes, Mam. Thank you," before hanging up.

Seconds later, Steve watched through the glass as Principal Lewis came out of her office and informed the new receptionist of his special clearance. The receptionist looked over to Steve, confused, and Steve waved at her, smiling. Then, he gestured to the door and raised his eyebrows. The receptionist shrugged and buzzed him in. 

Steve opened the doors and entered the main office, where Principal Lewis greeted him. "Sorry about that, Steve," she smiled, greeting him with a hug. "Heather just started today. She's still got a lot to learn about our students who have special guardians." 

"Special guardians?" Heather asked. 

Steve leaned on the top of the desk and smirked at her, "Like me. I'm not his father but I'm, basically, his uncle." 

"Basically?" Heather quizzed. "Are 'basically' Uncles allowed to pick up students, unannounced?" 

Martha smiled at Heather and whispered, "Normally, no. But, Steve is special. He's got ties with the Governor, so Charlie is always free to go with him." 

"I know the Governor," Steve smirked, a bit egotistical. 

"Okay," Heather said, clearing her throat, annoyed. "I'll call down and let Charlie know you're here." 

"It's alright, I know where his class is," Steve said, tapping the desktop proudly.

Heather rolls her eyes. "Alright, good," she said, returning to her work. 

Steve and Principal Lewis chuckled, in response to Heather. Then, Steve smiled at her and gave her a friendly kiss on the cheek before exiting into the hallway. A few moments later, he arrived outside Mrs. Bush's class. He grabbed the door handle and stopped, briefly, looking at the drawings of "Our Favorite Heroes" that decorated the door. Charlie's drawing of "My Uncle Steve" was front and center. Steve admired this for a moment, smiling, then, went inside. 

He stepped over the threshold, scoping the room for Charlie, and was almost instantly greeted by him. "Uncle Steve!" Charlie called out, happily, from across the room. Steve smiled and knelt down to Charlie's level, smiling. 

Charlie ran over to him, excited, and jumped into Steve's open arms. Steve smiled, patting Charlie's back and greeted him with a tight hug, "Hey, Charlie! How are you, Big Man?" 

"Good. Where's Danno?" Charlie asked. 

"Danno and Grace are still on their plane but they'll be back later," Steve informed. "Danno thought it might be fun if you hung out with me until they got back. That sound like fun?" 

"Can we play race car drivers?" Charlie asked. 

"Can we play race car drivers?" Steve asked, playfully offended. "Of course we can play race car drivers. And, you know what? If you beat me, there might even be some sweet prizes in it for you." 

"Really?" Charlie asked, excitedly, grabbing his backpack.

Steve chuckled. He stood and and pressed a finger to his lips. "Of course. But, if Danno asks, you tell him I fed you carrots, okay?" he said, patting Charlie's back, playfully, gesturing him out the door. 

*****

A few hours later, Steve and Charlie found themselves deep into their fourth game of race car drivers. And, no matter how much he tried, Steve was coming in behind Charlie again. 

"I'm gonna win again, Uncle Steve!" Charlie exclaimed, excitedly turning his wheel controller. 

"I dont think so, Kiddo," Steve said, playfully, turning his wheel controller the same direction. 

"Oh yes I am," Charlie assured, turning his wheel the other way. 

"We'll see about that," Steve said, turning his wheel, again. Moments later, Charlie's car crossed the finish line seconds ahead of Steve's. Charlie cheered when words FIRST PLACE appeared on the screen. Steve put his wheel aside and sighed, "You know, this game is nothing compared to a real car. You'd never beat my actual driving."

"Danno says he doesnt trust you driving with me in the car," Charlie said, munching on a cookie. 

"Is that right?" Steve chuckled to himself. Just then, a knock came at the door. Steve got up to answer it and discovered Danny on the other side. He leaned against the door and smiled at him, "Hey, Buddy. Welcome back. So, a little birdie tells me you dont like my driving with your kid in the car." 

Danny nods. "Uh, one, thank you. Good to see you. And, two, that's true. I don't trust him in the car with you. Just the thought of that gives me so much anxiety it feels my heart is going to explode."

Steve ponders this. Then, nods and asks, "So, why did you let me pick him up from school?" 

"I didnt really have a choice" Danny sassed, letting himself inside. "I was stuck on a plane and his mother refused to answer my calls. What was I supposed to let him do? Let him drive home himself?" 

"Why not?" Steve shrugged, jokingly, shutting the door behind him. He took a seat on the couch beside Charlie and started up another game for him.

"Because he's six and doesnt drive a car, Steven," Danny sassed. 

"Well, I think he'd do okay. He's beat me in four races already," Steve said, gesturing to Charlie's game.

"That's becuase THAT is a video game. If he makes a wrong turn and ends up flipping the car, he's still on the couch and wont wind up in the emergency room," Danny reminded. Then, he noticed the plate of cookies on the table and sighed, "I'm sorry, did you feed my child cookies for lunch?" 

"What cookies?" Steve asked with a smirk, watching Charlie's game. 

"Those are carrots," Charlie replied, sweetly, intently focused on his game. 

"They're carrots, Danny," Steve repeated, smiling smugly. 

"You told him to lie to me too?" Danny asked, a bit irritated. With no response from Steve, Danny sighed, "Why would you do that?" With Steve still distracted by the game, Danny grew even more irritated, scolded. "If you're not going to respect my wishes, I wont ask you to babysit ever again." 

Steve scoffed and turned to Danny and sighed, "Why are you such a party pooper?" Danny starred at him, confused. So, Steve gestured to the plate and said, "They're just cookies, Danny. Relax." 

"I know they're just cookies, Steven," Danny replied. 

"So what's the problem?" 

"The problem..." Danny stated, "...is that if you only feed him sweets and junk food, he looks to me like the bad guy when I try to feed him anything even remotely healthy."

"So, feed him cookies," Steve shrugged. 

"No, I can't do that," Danny sighed. "You see, because his mother makes him eat right when he's over at her house because they're on some ridiculous health food regimen. So, in order to establish authority, because I am his parent and that is what parents do...we set rules...wheever he is with me, he must also eat right. If I break authority and start feeding him sweets, he'll look to me as a friend instead of a parent. And, of he sees me as a friend with no authority, then he will grow up stubborn and defiant and break all the set rules like his Uncle Steve." 

Steve pondered this and shrugged. "What's wrong with that?" He turned to Charlie and smiled, "Charlie, buddy, why don't you tell your dad who your favorite hero is?" 

"Uncle Steve," Charlie replied, intently playing his game. 

Steve gestured to Charlie, proudly, and smiled. "See?" 

"Unbelievable. You are unbelievable," Danny sighed, rubbing his face in frustration. He stood up and huffed over to the door. Then, called out, sternly, "Charlie, come on. Get your things, we're leaving. Say goodbye to Steve." 

Steve sighed. Charlie paused his game and handed the controller to Steve. "Goodbye Uncle Steve," he said, sadly. 

Steve took the controller, dejected. He watched Charlie gather his things and his heart broke. Then, in one fell swoop, he stood up, grabbed a ball from the basket beside the couch, and called out to Charlie before he could reach the door. "Charlie, stop, wait." he said, kneeling down to his level. He felt Danny sigh behind him but ignored it, as he placed a hand on Charlie's shoulder and said, "Why dont you go play fetch with Eddie outback? I need to have a talk with Danno for a mintue." He held the ball out for Charlie with a smile. 

Charlie smiled and took the ball. Then, he gestured to Eddie, who followed him out the back door, into the backyard. Steve gave a small smile then, he stood up and was met by Danny, leaning against the open door, with exasperated eyes and crossed arms. Steve frowned and held out Charlie's bag for him, dejectedly. Danny uncrossed one arm and gripped the bag. "I have nothing to say," he informed, bluntly, keeping his eyes away from Steve. 

Steve pulled back on the bag, with Danny's hand still gripping it, and said, softly, "I'm sorry, Danny." Suprised by his honesty, Danny turned to Steve but stayed quiet. Steve sighed, "I...I know you have set rules for him. I shouldn't have gone against you're wishes like that. I'm sorry." 

Steve relaxed his grip, letting Danny take the bag. Danny starred at him for a moment. Then, he smirked, slightly, and said, "That was very big of you." 

"I'm serious, Danny," Steve said, sincerely, rolling his eyes. "It wasnt my place to do that. I just love that kid so much that sometimes I get carried away with trying to be the cool uncle and go a bit overboard spoiling him." 

"I remember," Danny smiled, finally meeting Steve's eyes. "You basically put together his whole room." 

"Maybe," Steve shrugged, still upset. "But he still thinks you built his bed." Steve turns away from Danny and returns to the couch. 

Learning this, Danny raises his eyebrows and watches Steve for a moment. He never knew Steve told Charlie that lie and couldn't believe that he was still running with it after all this time. In that moment, Danny smiled, brightly, because he had never been more pleased with his choice in a best friend. He shut the door and made his way over to Steve. He sat down on the couch beside his partner and placed Charlie's bag on the floor beside Steve's feet. Steve looked to Danny, confused. Then, Danny asked, "Do you have any outfits left from when I had Charlie stay here while I chaperoned Grace's Mainland senior trip a few weeks back?" 

"Of course," Steve replied, almost offended that he'd been asked that question. "His whole room is basically still set up, upstairs. Why?" 

"Because..." Danny sighed, patting Steve's leg, "...it's the weekend. So, maybe, if it's okay with you, I was thinking that I could rack up a few "cool dad" points by letting Charlie stay overnight with you tonight? I can come get him tomorrow morning before Rachel's supposed to come get him?" 

"Are you kidding? It's no problem at all. I'd love that!" Steve said, excitedly. 

"Good," Danny nodded. "Rachel's home by ten, so I'll be by around nine to pick him up." 

"Sounds good." Steve nodded. Then, he asked, "But, why the sudden change of heart? I thought you didn't approve of my ways?"

Danny shrugged. "I figured, that maybe it's not so bad for him to have variety in his life. You can't really control who someone is going to be, no matter whose authority they're under. So, maybe it's not so bad if he's got a little bit of Uncle Steve in him." 

"So, does that mean I can still feed him cookies?" Steve asked, gesturing to the plate on the table. 

"Sure," Danny smiled, taking a cookie from the plate. "But, if Rachel asks, we'll tell her they're carrots." He smirked, playfully, and took a bite of the cookie. Steve smiled at Danny and chuckled. 

Steve picked up a cookie for himself. "You know who my favorite hero is?" he asked, biting into the cookie. Danny shrugged. Steve smiled with a mouth full of cookie, pointed to Danny and mumbled, "You, Danno." 

*******

The next morning, Steve was woken up, abruptly, by Danny, standing over him in a panic, scolding him, "Do you know what time it is?" 

Steve's head throbbed. In fact, his whole body ached for some reason. The sweat on his forehead told him he was hot but his shivers made him reach for the covers. Not knowing the answer to Danny's question, Steve tried to turn to look at the clock on his bedside table but his neck was too stiff. Sure he had slept wrong, he tried to rub the stiffness away but was barely able to lift his hand off the bed. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that it was 9:30am. Realizing he had overslept, he tried to apologize to Danny but his words burned his throat as they left his lips. "Hey, Danny, what are you doing here?" he asked through a cough. 

"What am I doing here?" Danny sassed. "I'm here for Charlie. You said you'd have him ready by nine but here you are still in bed." 

Steve tried to gather himself, even though he could barely move. "I'm sorry Danny. Really, I am. I guess I over slept. Let me get him ready, I'll have him out to the car in twenty minutes." Steve sat up, coughing and hung his legs over the bed. He moved off his covers but immediately pulled them back when the air hit his legs. 

"Dont bother," Danny sighed. "Rachel's on her way over to pick him up." 

"Rachel's coming here?" Steve asked through a cough. "I thought you were going to bring him to her?" 

"That's true, I was," Danny nodded. "But that plan went out the window when I received a call from my six year old calling me, basically in tears, at eight-thirty this morning because his uncle was completely unresponsive." Steve looked confused. Danny nodded, "So, I called Rachel and told her to come pick up Charlie because I've been trying for the last twenty minutes myself to wake you up." 

"I'm sorry, Danny," Steve coughed. "I didnt mean to panic you. I dont normally oversleep. I think I may have picked up something." 

Steve went to stand but Danny put out a hand to stop him. Steve sat back down on the bed and coughed into his fist. With his hand still on Steve's bare chest, Danny sighed, "You're hot." 

"I love you too, Danno," Steve smirked, playfully. "Now, if you'll excuse me. There's crimes to be solved in this island." 

"No, I mean hot, as in you have a fever." Danny sighed, pulling his hand away. "Did you actually go into Charlie's classroom yesterday?" 

"Yeah, so?" 

"You've been infected," Danny sighed. "I got a call from the principal this morning. Half of Charlie's class, including his teacher, have the flu."

"That's very unfortunate. But I cant get the flu. I've been vaccinated," Steve coughed, trying to stand.

Danny stopped him, again, and sighed. "I hate to argue with Mr. Know Everything, but getting the flu vaccine doesn't always protect you from the flu." 

"I'll be fine," Steve said, confidently, standing again. "Would you please just let me go to work?" Danny raised his arm, surrendering. Steve nodded. Then, he took two steps from his bed and froze. Danny reached out his arms and caught Steve as his legs gave out from under him. 

Danny sighed, pulling Steve back to the bed. "You expect to save the island like this?" 

Steve returned to bed, having been beaten, and sighed. "No," he coughed. "You'll have to take over while I'm down." 

Danny shook his head. "Cant do that." 

"And why not?" Steve asked, covering his face with his pillow. 

"Because you're still contagious," Danny explained. "I could be carrying your virus and I dont want to risk whatever you've got to the whole team."

"Did you not get vaccinated?" Steve asked, still muffled by his pillow. 

"I did," Danny nodded. "But, like I said not every vaccine is 100% effective. It wouldn't be right, possibly exposing the team to whatever this is." 

Steve moved the pillow off his face, revealing his puffy eyes. "What do we do?" he coughed. 

****** 

"Mmhm, got it," Grover nodded, sitting at his desk and talking on his phone. "Understood. We'll hold down the fort until he's back on his feet. No problem." He listened to the other end, then nodded again and said, "We can handle it. Goodbye Danny." He hung up the phone and chuckled. 

A few seconds later, Tani knocked on the door before entering. She greeted Grover with an upward nod. "What's up?" she asked. 

"McGarrett caught some illness when he picked up Charlie from school yesterday," Grover explained, trying not to laugh. "Danny thinks it might be the flu, so he's taking McGarrett to the hospital to get checked out now."

"Oh, man. Is he alright?" Tani asked, a bit concerned. 

"McGarrett's been through worse, he'll be fine," Grover nodded. "It's Danny I'm worried about." 

"How so?" 

"He's going to be quarantining with Steve until he's cleared, so he doesnt take the chance passing any infection he may be carrying onto us," Grover explained. "If this has the typical recovery time of a normal flu, that's one whole week of quarantine with a sick McGarrett." 

"And?" Tani asked, still lost. 

"Let's just say that McGarrett is not an easy patient," Grover chuckled. "If he does take the whole week to recover, you can bet Danny's probably going to need an extra week to recover from having to play nurse to McGarrett for a week." 

"We may need to keep a look out for potential recruits then," Tani chuckled, playfully. 

Grover joined her in laughs. 

******

Dressed in two sweatshirts and cargo pants, Steve sat the edge of his exam bed, shivering, waiting for the doctor to return with his test results. 

Danny, distancing himself from Steve in the corner of the exam room, watched Steve shivering for a moment. Then, asked, "Would you like me to have them get you a blanket or something?" 

Refusing to look at Danny, for bringing him here in the first place, Steve shook his head and replied through clattering teeth, "I'm fine, Danny." 

"You don't look fine," Danny replied, bluntly. "You sure you don't need them to turn up the heat in here?" 

Steve turned his head, stiffly, and glared at Danny, almost annoyed by his presence, "Why are you hiding in the corner?" 

"In case you're contagious," Danny shrugged. 

"If I'm contagious, you would have been infected at the house," Steve reminded, rolling his eyes. 

"So?" 

"So...get over here and hold me. I'm freezing," Steve sassed. 

Danny moved back over toward Steve, slowly, and sat on the bed beside him. Then, he, cautiously, placed his arms around Steve and asked, "Better?" Steve nodded. Then, the doctor returned and spotted the pair, embraced. He looked to them, curiously, shutting the door behind him. Keeping his arms around Steve, Danny said, awkwardly, "He was cold." 

"Right," the doctor nodded, clearing his throat. He looked to his chart, then, back to Steve and nodded. "Well, Steve, unfortunately, it looks like you caught an aggressive case of the flu that, unfortunately, is immune to the vaccine you had earlier this year." 

"Is that even possible," Steve asked through a cough. 

"Normally, if you contract the flu after getting the flu shot, you get a milder case of the strain of flu in the vaccine you were given," the doctor explained. "However, these past few weeks we've noticed a spike in cases that are just unresponsive to this years flu shot and it, unfortunately, looks as though there's a new strain out there that we're going to have to battle." 

"How long will he be out do you think, Doc?" Danny asked, still hugging Steve. 

"From the cases we've had so far, it's looks like your typical one week recovery time," the doctor replied. "But, it's different with everyone. We wont know for sure until this fever breaks." 

****** 

Back at McGarrett's home, Steve was too full of pride to take doctors orders and rest up that he, instead, stumbled through the house, talking with Grover on the phone, catching up on what he'd missed from work. Meanwhile, Danny was behind Steve every stumbling-step of the way, trying to get him back up to bed. After a few moments of no cooperation, Danny grew frustrated and scolded him. "Steve, stop! You need to get upstairs!" he yelled, almost out of breath from chasing Steve through the house. 

Steve asked Grover to hold. Then, turned to Danny and sighed, "Excuse me? I'm on the phone. Is this important, Danny?" 

"Yes it is, Steven," Danny sassed. "I know you're too proud to admit it but you need to rest. Hang up the phone." 

"I'm sorry, when did you become my mother?" Steve sassed, weakly. 

Danny raised his arms in surrender. "Fine, if you dont want to rest, be my guest. But dont come crying to me if this thing gets worse because you're too stubborn to take this seriously." Then, he stormed out of the kitchen. 

Steve frowned, watching Danny leave. Almost immediately after, his headache returned and his legs gave out from under him. Steve caught himself on a nearby chair and leaned into it and sighed, defeated. Then, looking in Danny's direction, he spoke to Grover, "Hey, Lou. I'm gonna have to call you back." 

Steve hung up the phone and went to look for Danny in the livingroom. Danny was still there, sitting on the couch. When Steve saw him, he fell against the doorframe and sighed, weakly. Danny looked up to him, concerned "Need a hand upstairs?" he asked, gently. Steve nodded, struggling to keep his eyes open. 

Danny smiled. Then, he went to Steve's side and supported him like all the times Steve had supported him. And he felt his heart skip a beat when Steve leaned against his chest to rest. "Alright, Tough Guy," Danny smiled, holding onto Steve tightly. "Let's get you upstairs before you take me down with you when you pass out." 

Danny held onto Steve all the way upstairs, taking each step one at a time. In his bedroom, he sat Steve on his bed and, carefully, undressed him down to just his underwear. He felt Steve's temperature again, with the back of his hand, and frowned when the heat from his chest nearly burned the skin off his hand. He pulled his hand away and fluffed up the pillow. Then, patted it for Steve. 

With closed eyes and chattering teeth, Steve laid on the pillow. "I love you, Danno," Steve said, softly, as Danny pulled the blanket up to his neck. "Why are you so good to me?" 

Danny chuckled and said, "I think that fever's gotten to your head. Get some sleep, you big softy." 

Steve complied, cuddling under the blanket. Danny went to leave but stopped by the door and turned to watch Steve for a moment. Part of him hated seeing his best friend sick and wished he could take his place. But the other part of him kind of enjoyed getting to take care if Steve. Almost like it was something he was meant to do. He smiled, hearing Steve start to snore, then, shut off the light and left the room. 

Two hours later, he peaked inside the room to check on the still-sleeping Steve. He leaned his head against the door, admiring him, and couldn't help but whisper, "I love you too, Steven." 

As he went to leave the room, Steve called out from the dark, playfully, "I heard that, Danno." Danny froze for a moment. Then, he smiled and shook his head, returning to the livingroom. 

*****

Almost a week later, Danny was spread out on the couch, completely exhausted. He listened to lull of the shower upstairs as his eyes grew heavy. When they finally slammed shut, for the first time in two days, his micro sleep was interrupted, by Steve calling down from the bathroom. "Danny, there's no towels in here. I thought you said you were gonna do laundry?" 

"There's still some in the..." Danny mumbled, falling back to sleep. 

"What?" Steve called out again, peeking his head out of the door. 

Danny groaned. Keeping his eyes shut, he called out to Steve, loudly, "There's towels in the dryer, Steven!" 

"Well, can you get them for me?" Steve asked. 

"Why cant you?" Danny groaned, still half-alseep. 

"Because I have the flu, Danny," Steve reminded. "Are you going to help me or not?" 

"Alright, alright," Danny called out, raising his hands. "I'll get your towels. Just relax." 

"Love you Danno," Steve replied, shutting the bathroom door. 

"Yeah, yeah," Danny sighed, closing his eyes again. He slipped into another micro sleep but was interrupted again by his phone. He sighed and picked it up. With his eyes closed, he answered, "This is Detective Williams." 

"How's square with Steve going?" Grover asked on the other end. 

"It's the worst week of my life," Danny admitted, bluntly. "I just want him to get released by a doctor so we can go back to work." 

"You sound like you need a vacation, Danny," Junior chuckled, also on the line. 

"Oh, you have no idea," Danny groaned. "I have been waiting on this man hand and foot without a so much as a thank you to show for it." 

Grover chuckled. "That bad huh?" 

"Let me just put it like this," Danny explained, "For being an ex-Navy SEAL, in charge of running a special taskforce unit, and having been shot multiple times, his liver replaced with half of mine, and being beaten to a pulp on many occasions that I have witnessed...he is a gigantic, and I cannot make this clear enough, blubbering baby when he catches an illness." 

"I'd offer to take your place Danny but I don't know if I'd make it out of there alive," Tani chuckled, joining the call. 

"If he doesnt get better soon, I dont think I will make it out alive," Danny sighed. "I have not slept in two days because he has been asking for things non-stop. I had to remake his tea four times yesterday morning until I got it perfect." 

"That sounds like McGarrett," Grover sighed. 

"The only break I get is taking Eddie for a walk," Danny sighed. "And even that's rough because all he wants to do is run." 

"That's rough," Grover chuckled. Then, his tone changed when an alert came into his phone. "Oh, sorry Danny. Gotta go. We've got a case." 

"Please take me with you," Danny begged. "One more mintue here and I swear I might jump through the glass window." 

"Sorry, Danny," Tani replied. "Cant risk giving the flu to anyone." 

"Yeah, good luck with McGarrett," Junior chuckled, ending the call. 

"Yeah, right," Danny sighed, throwing down his phone. He sighed and shut his eyes again. 

A moment later, Steve called out from the bathroom again, "Where's my towel, Danny?" 

Danny groaned, rising from the couch. "I'm coming, I'm coming," he huffed, going to get a towel for Steve. 

*****   
The next day, Steve and Danny returned from the clinic, after going in for Steve's follow-up. Steve was all smiles because he was free of the flu and the doctor had cleared him to return to work. Danny was pleased he would no longer have to be catering to Steve's every command but a little frustrated that Steve had been so rotten to him. When they got inside, Danny fell onto the couch. Steve looked to him, curiously, and asked, "You alright, Danny?" 

"Yeah, fine," Danny said, a bit tired. 

Steve joined him on the couch. "You sure?" he asked. "You look like something's bothering you. Whatever it is, you can tell me." 

Danny looked to Steve for a moment. Then, asked, "You really want to know what's bothering me?" 

"That's why I asked," Steve nodded. 

Danny sighed and said, "What's bothering me is you, Steven. I offered to stay here and help you when you were sick but, never once, did I get a thank you. Instead, you treat me like some kind of house maid." Danny rubbed his face in frustration. "I'm just glad I never gave you a bell to use because that probably would have inflamed your ego so much worse than it already is." 

Steve squinted at Danny with a smirk. "You need me to say 'thank you' to know I appreciate you?" 

"Not necessarily," Danny said. "But a little less servant work would have been nice." 

Steve gestured, confused. "I was, basically, bed ridden for a week, Danny. I could barely stand on my own two feet, let alone make myself breakfast every morning." 

"You could have asked someone else to do it," Danny shrugged. 

"I tried," Steve admitted. Danny was stunned. Steve nodded and explained, "When we came back from the clinic, I was on the phone with Grover because I was going to ask if he'd come and stop by every day and just make my meals for me. I was going to try and do everything else myself, even if I could barely stand." Steve smiled shaking his head, "You already do so much for me, Danny, I wasn't going to ask you to take care of me too. But, you were just so persistent that day, I told Lou he didn't have to come because I already had someone who cared." 

"Lou cares for you too," Danny said, softly, unable to meet Steve's eyes. 

"Not like you do," Steve said, placing a hand on Danny's thigh. "Danny, you do so much for me, I dont even know where to begin to thank you. I mean, you've given me part of your liver. How do you thank someone for taking care of you during the flu when they've done that for you?" 

"That's a good question," Danny chuckled, softly, meeting Steve's eyes. "I guess I just felt like you were taking advantage of me, that's all."

"I'm sorry if it felt that way," Steve apologized. "I didnt mean for it to. I just felt like I could ask you to do anything for me and you wouldnt think twice about it because I know how much you care." Steve stopped and frowned. Then, said, "I guess I forgot to see things from your perspective." 

"It's okay," Danny smiled, placing his hand on Steve's. "I guess sometimes I feel as though people are so in love with McGarrett's well being they forget to appreciate what I do. So, when you started asking for all this stuff, it just felt like you didn't appreciate me anymore either." 

Steve locked their fingers and smiled at Danny. "Dont you ever think I dont appreciate what you do for me," he reminded, firmly. "You are the most important person in my life and I love and appreciate everything you do for me, even if I dont come right out and say it." 

Steve waited for Danny to reply. But, before he got the chance, Steve pressed a hard kiss to Danny's lips. Suprised, then, pleased, Danny kissed back. When Steve pulled away, Danny smiled "Is that how McGarrett's say they're sorry?" he asked, playfully. 

"That's how the SEALs say it. The McGarrett's say it another way," Steve said, flirtatiously. 

"Oh yeah?" Danny asked, biting his bottom lip. "I'd love to hear it." 

*******

In the kitchen, Eddie whined and covered his ears, listening to Steve and Danny moaning and calling out each other's names. Laying against the kitchen floor, he could feel the vibrations of the headboard, upstairs, slam against the wall. The bed frame creaked, steadily, a few hundred times, then, increased speed, matching the increased intensity of the power of the headboard, until all the noise in the house came to a stop. 

When all was quiet, Eddie snuck upstairs to check on the noise. He stuck his nose through the bedroom door and found Steve and Danny cuddled together, in bed, out of breath. Danny looked up to Steve, smiling, and said, "I like the way McGarrett's say they're sorry better." 

"Oh yeah?" Steve smiled, playfully, trying to catch his breath. "Because I think I owe you another apology for not thanking you for your liver." 

"Whenever you're ready," Danny shrugged. 

"How about now?" Steve smiled, pressing a kiss to Danny's lips. He flipped Danny over and kissed him some more. 

Danny smiled, accepting the kisses, "Now's good." 

Eddie returned his paws over his ears, as the bed frame began to squeak again. He whined, softly, at the sound of the headboard. 

********

Back at headquarters, the next morning, Steve and Danng arrive hand-in-hand. They are met with smiles and confusion. "What's this?" Grover asked, gesturing to their linked hands. "Last I heard, Danny was going to throw himself through a window if McGarrett didn't get over his flu. Now this?" 

Danny and Steve smirked at each other. Then, Steve said, "We made up." 

"Clearly," Tani chuckled, joining them. "Nice to have you back, Boss. But, what's going on?" 

"Yeah, this is new," Junior added, also joining them. "Not that I'm against this at all, or didn't even see it coming. I just wasn't ever expecting you to follow through." 

"My money was on McGarrett," Grover shrugged. 

Steve rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright. Yes, we know this took way too long to finally come forward. But, now that it did, can we just accept it and move on?" 

"Please?" Danny asked through a tiny cough. "I'd love to get back to work." 

"Me too," Steve sighed. 

The team nodded. "Alright," Grover nodded. "We picked up a case this morning involving a nineteen-year-old gun shot victim who..."

Tani swiped the images onto the screen. As soon as Danny caught sight of them, he pulled away from Steve and ran off into his office. This immediately caught Steve's attention. "Danny? What's wrong?" he called out, chasing after Danny. When he got to Danny's office, he found him head-first in the trashcan beside his desk. Steve entered the office, slowly, and knelt beside his partner. "Hey? You alright?" Steve asked, gently rubbing Danny's back. 

Danny lifted his head from the trash and sighed. Steve immediately squinted at the smell but continued to help Danny over to his couch. Danny sighed, loosening the tie around his neck. "That picture just did something, I dont know," Danny groaned, discombobulated. 

Steve felt Danny's forehead and frowned. "Danny..." he sighed. "...I think you've got the flu." 

Danny shook his head, trying to fight from vomiting again. "No, I can't get the flu, I've had the flu shot." 

"I think we've been over this before," Steve sighed. "You caught the flu I had." 

"This cant be the flu. You never threw up," Danny reminded. 

"Every flu is different," Steve smirked. He grabbed Danny's hands. "Come on, I'll take you to the hospital." 

Danny fought back. "No, I'm not going. I don't have the flu. I'm fine. I'm going back to work, I just need to take a second to...to relax. That's all." 

Steve stared at Danny and saw a familiar pain in his eyes. So, in order to get through to him, Steve crossed his arms and said, "Fine. Since I'm you're boss, I'll allow you to go back to work." Danny smiled and moved towards the door. Steve halted him and then, said, "But, only if you can go the rest of the day without vomiting when someone says gunshot victim." 

Danny nodded, standing confidently, trying to prove to Steve and himself that he could do it. Steve watched Danny, smugly, knowing it would be mere seconds before he broke. And he was right. Only two seconds later, Danny fell face first back into the trashcan. Steve smiled, at first, knowing he was right. Then, immediately grew protective and knelt beside Danny. "Come on, let's get you to a doctor," Steve said, quietly, rubbing Danny's back. 

Danny nodded. He stood and put an arm around Steve's neck. "I guess I get to treat you like a servant now," he said, playfully. 

"It's only fair," Steve shrugged. "Although, when you're better, I expect you'll repay me with the same compensation I gave you?"

They starred at each other a moment. Then, Danny smiled and said, "I don't think you're ready for how the Williams say they're sorry." 

"Oh, we'll see about that," Steve smirked, flirtatiously, helping Danny out the door.


End file.
